world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
BAKANOCHESSU
11:15 CA: Be!Au approaches Maenam in her amazingly crafted chair of cloth. "Maenam! Would you be free for a chat?"... 11:17 AC: Maenam smiles as she gives Be!AU a wave 11:18 AC: "Hey Beaudude of course!" 11:20 CA: "May I have a seat?" He asks, gesturing to the pile... 11:22 AC: She giggles, "Shore just like, pick a pile!" She has her sketchbook laid across her lap, a few errant outfits slowly building on its pages. "Whats up?" 11:26 CA: He sat down, smiling. "Well, nothing in particular, it just occured to me that we haven't spoken in a while, which needs to be rectified" ... 11:30 AC: "Totes Beau! I haven't seen you since um" She tenses up for a second, coughing awkwardly and fiddling with her pencil, "uh... so like, everyting okrayfish?" 11:36 CA: "Oh yes, I am feeling well. My attacks have become... less frequent. How have you been?"... 11:38 AC: "Thinking a lot mostly but uh, like... about as alright as I can bumblebee tuna about now" 11:38 AC: She blink, "I mean be." 11:45 CA: "That's a new one"... 11:46 AC: "Um... sorry I think like, they've been getting worse with all the stuff going on..." 11:47 CA: "Well, would you like to talk about it?"... 11:48 AC: She closes her sketchbook and stuffs it back into her purse, "Its just kinda stressful I guess. Its no big reel." 11:48 AC: "Big fish" 11:49 AC: "Fishsticks!" 11:49 AC: "BADFISH FUCK" 11:50 AC: "Uh... no...big...deal... there." 11:56 CA: He patiently waits for her to find the right words. "I see, well what sort of things have you been up to?"... 11:59 AC: Her face flushes a small tinge of fuschia as she coughs, "Uhhh mostly like... trying to get some work done." She smiles, "Even if stuff is krayfish out there making like, clothes and stuff still makes sense, y'know?" 12:03 CA: "Ah yes, I see what you mean. I always found a place of comfort in chess."... 12:04 AC: Maenam nods, "Um... I've never really played chess before." 12:05 CA: "Oh, would you like to try?"... 12:06 AC: Her face lights up a bit as her grin widens "Totes!" 12:09 CA: He already has a chessboard out. His grin is equal to Maenams.... 12:10 CA: "Do you know the rules, or would you like me to teach you?"... 12:11 AC: "I uh... think I read about it in a novel once but like... maybe a reefresher would be good." 12:12 CA: Beau decaptchalouges a GIANT TOME that has a pawn piece on the cover.... 12:13 CA: "Erm, on second thought, since you're a beginner"... 12:13 CA: He recaptchalouges it, replacing it with a much smaller CHESS PAMPHLET... 12:14 CA: The pamphlet explains the rules of chess pretty simply. He hands it over to Maenam. "Here you are"... 12:15 AC: Maenam takes it eagerly, reading the pamphlet like so intensely, you'd think it was a gossip rag. 12:21 CA: "You think you have it down?"... 12:22 AC: She nods eagerly, "I got it! I think... uh... yeah, yeah I got it!" 12:23 CA: Beau quickly sets up the board. "You may have the first move"... 12:24 AC: Maenam quickly moves her first pawn. A monumental step has been made. 12:24 CA: One small step for seadwellers. One large step for seadweller-kind. Beau responds by moving his own pawn... 12:27 AC: She thinks for a second before moving the same pawn forward again 12:40 CA: Beau moves the pawn, caupturing her pawn... 12:41 AC: She gasps as she loses her first pawn, "oh nooooo!" She is devistated. 12:45 CA: "There is nothing to worry about Maenam, see now, my pawn is completely open for attack from your knight. It is the time to avenge sir pawnington III"... 12:46 AC: Maenam's face brightens up again, "FOR SIR PAWNINGTON!" She moves her knight forward with a bit more vigor than is probably necessary. 12:51 CA: "Hehe, he is so avenged" The game continues on, Both sides capturing pieces and making smart moves, but eventually! "Oh my!" Beau exclaims. "It seems that King Kingerton is under check! By, one wrong move and my kingdom will be overthrown!"... 12:54 AC: Maenam tents her fingers in a pose that would make Gendo Ikari flinch. "Queeny Queenbottom is aching to taste victory! Move wisely, Kingerton!" 12:58 CA: Beau looks at his options carefully. She could move to the left, and wait no. How about diagonal? Nope. The only option is too the left, and that leaves the king in prime checkmate territory. It's his only option. Beau moves the king... 01:02 AC: Maenam blinks a bit, trying to keep track of how all her pieces function. "Uh... hmmm..." She scratches her head for a few moments before shrugging and going for what feels right. "Rooky McRookerty moves take Bishop Bishoppants. Check!" 01:04 CA: "His majesty lives to see another turn, but Rooky has him on the run, how much longer can he last?" Beau moves her knight in the path of the rook. "Sir Ponypants saves the day!"... 01:09 AC: Maenam grins, as she notices a path now open to her. "Yes Sir Ponypants has protected you this far, Kingerton. But you did not expect... " She moves her queen next to Beau's king. "... Romance to bloom on the battlefield~" 01:12 CA: Beau gasps. "Truly a tale of romance but... kink kingerton knew what he had to do... it was his duty! But... He could not take the queens life, but he couldn't stay with her, unless they were to end this war, cease the bloodshed..."... 01:15 AC: "and thus the war that spanned untold generations falls to the most powerful of all weapons. Truest love!' She grins, but takes a dour look as she begins rumbling her own king "but the queen's betrothed husband rumbles his machinations. A new war approaches soon. A war of tragedy and romance for another day!" 01:17 CA: "But until that day comes, the kingdom will know true peace for like, a totally long time"... 01:18 AC: Maenam grins and does a giddy victory dance, "OH EM GEE Beau that was TOTES THE BEST THING EVER! We like, SUUUUUPES have to play again!" 01:22 CA: "No no Maenam, we have to wait. That way, when we get back to it, all the characters, al the romance, all the plot will seem so new and fresh! It will be like starting the story all over again!"... 01:26 AC: Maenam makes this face "=:D" "OH EM GEE YEEEESSSSSSSS!!!" 01:27 CA: Beau capthalouges the pamphlet then hesitates before setting up the board again, picking it up, and holding it out for Maenam. "Why don't you hold onto this board?"... 01:29 AC: Maenam blinks a few times. "A..are you shore?" she asks as she takes it carefully. 01:30 CA: He smiles. "Totes." He folds his arms behind his back. "When I played my first game of chess, Butler gave the board to me as a gift, I believe you deserve the same"... 01:34 AC: Maenam stares at the board for a few seconds, a warm smile crossing her lips, "T..thank you Beau... that's really like... supes legit." She carefully captchalogs the board and puts it into her purse with a pat. 01:38 CA: "Enjoy it! Perhaps you can alchemize yourself some underwater themed chess boards, or fashion theme!"... 01:38 AC: Maenam makes this face again: "=:D" 01:39 CA: "I will take my leave. You have fun Maenam." He smiles warmly, and with his eyes closed. He almost looks alive again... 01:41 AC: "Bye Beaudude!" She waves, sighing happily as she retrieves her sketchbook, a brand new like of checkerboard patterned clothes almost immedaitely filling the pages.